1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of fabricating a semiconductor, and more particularly to a method of fabricating a transient semiconductor based on a single-wall nanotube, capable of fabricating a low-voltage, high-gain, and full-swing transistor by transferring a semiconductor, which has a single-wall nanotube electron structure having a physically transient property that all components are decomposed under water, into a polyalcohol thin layer having a predetermined molecular weight.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, transient electronics refers to a technology of designing included devices to be physically lost partially or entirely under the control after the devices have provided intrinsic functions thereof.
The applications of the transient electronics range from a bio-degradable implant to a hardware security memory system, the loss of an environmental sensor, or a household appliance having a reduced waste steam.
The technology has created opportunities of studies on an electronic material and a device design and studies on a breakthrough micro/nano-technology.
Meanwhile, a silicon nano-membrane requires different materials, such as zinc oxide (ZnO6) and organic/bio-polymer. On the contrary, the silicon nano-membrane has an advantage in the above studies since the dissolution characteristic by hydrolysis, a stable reproduction characteristic, and a superior electrical characteristic are represented in bio-liquid, ground water, seawater
Accordingly, the need for the manufacturing of a transient semiconductor based on a single-wall nanotube by utilizing the transient electronics is emerged, in which the transient electronics is utilized based on controlled dissolution and decomposition with an ability of forming a field effect transistor (FET) in a single wall nanotube network, an ability of forming a percolating network having a low area range in a nano-scale dimension of the single-wall nanotube, and an ability of forming a superior electrical characteristic and capacitance for network distribution due to the loss of a support substrate.
However, although the single-wall nanotube network has been extensively studied in an individual device and an integrated circuit, the single-wall nanotube network has never been studied as a transient material for a transient electronic system.
Therefore, the present inventor has invented a method of fabricating a transient semiconductor by combining a single-wall carbon nanotube with a substrate including water-soluble dielectric and metal and a transient boot strap single-wall carbon nanotube inverter, to represent an improved noise margin and logic swing when comparing with a non-transient inverter.
Meanwhile, a full-swing electrical characteristic based on DC and pulse mode schemes produces the intrinsic effect thereof as well as the effect of a contact formed using a transient metal.
However, according to the related art, when one and two dimensional materials are formed in contact with an insulating layer, traps having various energies are formed, so that device performance and reliability may be significantly degraded. In addition, according to the related art, when a diode-connected load is used, threshold voltage drop may not remarkably reduce a logic swing and a noise margin at a source terminal.
Therefore, in order to solve the problems occurring when a nanomaterial makes contact with an insulating layer according to the related art, the present inventor suggests a method of fabricating a transient semiconductor based on a single-wall nanotube, enabling an inverter including a transistor having the high mobility and on/off rate to perform full swing with a high gain under low voltage by transferring a semiconductor, which has a single-wall nanotube electron structure decomposed under water, into a polyalcohol thin layer having a predetermined molecular weight.
As prior arts, there are KR 10-2010-0120295 A1 and KR 10-2007-0030661 A1.